We're Rolling! The Sequel to Script Reading
by elejamie
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Script Reading is here! Ed finally makes his film, but Eddy's there to critcise it. Rated T because of a weapon included. And no, this is not to endorse it.


We're Rolling! The sequel to Script Reading

A/N: It's finally here: The sequel to Script Reading. After a few people were wondering about my that fanfics being so short, I've decided to make this longer. This story is basically Ed making his film. It's basically Andrew Lloyd Webber meets Michael Bay, a musical full of special effects. And, as always, Eddy is there to criticise it.

And if you ask, no there won't be any brackets when they're not needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was nearly finished. He had the script, he had the camera, he had the sound, he just needed the acting. He placed several things on the table: most of them clay figures, others were real life objects. He had it all sorted out. What he didn't count on was a neighbour paying a visit…

Eddy stepped out of his house. Breathing in, he strolled over to Ed's house. He knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he banged on the door as hard as he can. Eddy was still banging when Sarah answered it. He even punched her repeatedly and knocked her out. By accident of course. Making sure it seemed like nothing has happened, he dragged her over to Jimmy's house, and rang the doorbell. He then legged it over to Ed's house, and strolled in, casually.

He wandered into the basement, and went into Ed's room. Ed was busy painting a face onto a clay model. He was restless, spending 2 nights awake making everything. He did fall asleep at regular intervals, but woke up 15 minutes later. Ever since he was 5, he always dreamt of making a film, along with his dream of being a ballet dancer. And now, with all he had, he was able to make a dream come true.

"Hey Ed," Eddy interrupted Ed's train of thought. "What are you doing?" Ed faced Eddy and hissed, with eyes becoming cat-like. "Answer my question, or else."

And so, Ed gave Eddy an uppercut, which sent our short megalomaniac friend flying out of the house. He flew across the United States before landing in the White House…

Just as President Obama was about to make a speech, Eddy crashed right into the room, ricocheting like a rubber ball. Secret Service agents then started shooting at Eddy before he stopped. He then got up, dazed out of the White House, and in the path of an incoming bus. After about a few miles, Eddy was flung from the bus side, onto the train tracks. And the path of an oncoming train. He was stuck like that until the train had reached Peach Creek Station. He dazed from his seriously-injured-but-not-dead-even-if-you-blow-him-up-with-bazookas trance, and marched right over to Ed's house. It was gonna be a long walk, alright.

After about one-and-a-half hours had passed, Eddy finally reached Ed's house, and saw Sarah. She knew Eddy was seriously injured, but she wanted the pain to be hell. Yes, I said hell. It's not a swear word.

She nearly dragged him into the living room, until Ed, in a delusional state, hit Sarah with a wooden chair, which broke upon 'landing'. Eddy ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a pot of coffee, which was still-warm. He then threw it, both pot and coffee, in Ed's face. THAT woke Ed up.

"Hi Eddy" He bellowed, giving Eddy a bear hug, breaking Eddy's back.

"Hey Ed." Eddy groaned in pain.

"You were asking what I was doing."

"Yup."

"Well c'mon. I'll show ya." Ed started to drink the coffee on his face. "This is good coffee."

Ed, followed by Eddy, who's wounds have immediately healed, strolled into Ed's bedroom/set. "I was making a film Eddy."

"Can I have a looksie?" Eddy wanted to see Ed's film. He already knew it would be a box-office bomb if it got released. He just wanted lightening up. Hey, YOU try walking in front of a bus, then a train.

"It's not finished yet, but I can give you what I have so far."

Ed ejected the tape from the camera, and played it on the VCR that came out of nowhere. The film started off with Ed reading out what was on the card in front on him. Then Ed was forcefully bashing down a clay figurine, in the form of a bunny. The 'bunny' then started to jump on another clay figurine, this time, it was in the form of a human. The 'bunny' was now stuck on the 'human', and Edd rolled them up.

He then created a building out of the clay, and it exploded. Ed then repeated the explosion, follow by "Boom" and his goofy laugh. He then created another bunny rabbit, this time it shrieked at the camera, making a rubbish attempt at singing. Then heavy metal music played and Ed was once again forcefully bashing the bunny down onto the table, even going as far as making a hole in it. When the song was over, the 'bunny' exploded. Then even more explosions, most of them stock footage.

Another scene showed some more clay figures ending a musical number, then spontaneously combusting, then exploding. That was followed by a montage of funny pictures. And then an explosion.

The film then ended, because Ed was, as he said, nearly finished. He awaited Eddy's response. "Well, whaddaya think?"

"Well," Eddy began. "It was terrible. Absolutely terrible." Ed's spirits waned. "First up, I hate musicals. Hell, I even went as far as kick the whole cast of Grease in the shins down at the Rep Centre."

"I didn't know." Ed remained oblivious to the fact that Eddy hated musicals. The signs were obvious: whenever he watched a show, he'd often mute it until the song was over; he covered his ears when watching Camp Rock (which he thought was about camp celebrities in a rock band); and he threw/threatened to throw a brick at Edd whenever he wanted to change the channel to Atlantis SquarePantis.

"Next up, what's with all the explosions?"

"They're awesome Eddy" Ed complained.

"That might be so, but it's overused."

"But they're awesome Eddy." Ed whined.

Eddy's ranting of Eds film continued for over an hour, until suddenly…

"…And that's why you should never enter film school" Eddy completed a sentence.

"Leave me, I want to continue in peace." Ed wanted to finish.

"What are these figures made out of?" Eddy was curious, so Ed handed him a packet. It was a single block of plastic explosive. "Ed, this is Semtex. You know what that means."

Ed was strapped into a flamethrower that appeared out of nowhere. He was about to turn it on, when Eddy broke the news about the 'clay'. "Damn." He moaned and took the flamethrower off. However, when taking it off, he accidentally let out a flame, and that reached the Semtex. Upon arrival, it reacted with a fuse that also appeared out of nowhere. It was lighted, and Eddy ran into Ed's bathroom. He hid in the toilet. The Semtex then exploded, and destroyed the house. Both Ed, and Eddy (who was still in the toilet) flew out of the house, and landed in different places. Ed landed in the same spot where he was. But Eddy flew for a while, and landed in the White House again.

"Sorry!" Eddy yelled from the bowl. He got out and hitch-hiked back to Peach Creek.

When he returned, Ed was being yelled at by Sarah. "When mom gets back, you'll be in so much trouble!"

"Don't tell, baby sister." Ed hugged Sarah.

"Hey, I heard Jimmy call you!" Eddy wanted Ed's baby sister out of the way. She skipped over to Jimmy's house. Whilst the VCR, which was unscathed, ejected the tape. Eddy took the tape out. "I've got an idea, Ed"

"Do tell, Eddy." Ed was eager

"There's the Peach Creek Annual Film Festival next week. How about we enter this?"

"But what will happen."

"Winner has it's premiere at Sundance."

"I'M GAME, EDDY!!" Ed bellowed, destroying the remains of what was left with his loud, booming voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think will happen? Will Ed's film win? Or will it flop? Wait, and see.

OK, I started this on the 8th, and finished it on the 10th (my birthday). I couldn't wait to write this, so I started early. I submitted it on 13th May, the same day the Cannes Film Festival starts. The sequel will be out on 22nd May, when the festival ends. Be sure to check it out, it'll be good. Next year, if you see Script Reading, this fan fiction, and the third one in the trilogy [I haven't decided a title yet] gone, it means I've decided to retool them. By putting them all as one story. I might put in extras. And to defeat my boredom between We're Rolling, and the third one in the trilogy, I might write a couple of fanfics.


End file.
